backstories
by The GINNNNGERRRRRRR
Summary: bunch of random backstories. They can go from an oc to an actual character.


Tag, ich bin Die Ginger. Yo, I am writing this cause I keep writing rough drafts in school. Also expect a metric shitload of Pony stuff. Yes, I said pony, as in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Yes I said metric shitload. Anyways if you have read KFP3 then you know who this character is, vaguely. This is the backstory of the not well known Shadow.

She had no name. Nobody had ever called her anything. It wasn't that she showed herself to a lot of people to start with, but she had never had a name, nor ever really needed one. She was what every girl wanted to be, the only things missing was a guy to love her and a name to be called by. That was her life, until that one fateful day. Who would have guessed that her next target would lead her to him?

**********************************The Start*******************************************

Another target, another day, and another meal. That's all that he was to her. He looked like any other Kung Fu wannabe, but he did have money. The only way she knew was the fact he had a black chain holding a bunch of flawless garments to a moonstone in a necklace around his neck. It was a design called the blood moon. He had blood red eyes, and his fur was the purest black you'd ever see. He wore a katana on his back but had such an easy going vibe.

She tailed him never being noticed, and when he stopped she looked and instantly saw the most vivid red mane on a pure black lion. His brown eyes making instant contact with her shockingly violet ones, and then he smiled. He was smiling at someone obviously getting ready to rob his friend!

"Zach, stop being so careless," He said to the panther shaking his head, "You've had a shadow following you the entire time, and she was just about to rob you."

"What?" Zach said confused turning to see her, his eyes showing surprise.

"Hello, are you still going to rob us?" The lion said stooping down to her level to look her in the eye.

"H-Hi, and no, I won't, just please don't manhandle me, or hurt me, I'm sorry." She said looking like she was about to cry and looking as if he had a knife up to her.

"Hey, take it easy, I won't ever hurt you." The lion said looking her in the eye. "I know wolfs don't generally like big cats like us, but you seem like an okay person. Here, how about we buy you lunch willingly?"

"No thank you, I'm not hungry." She said starting to stand before her stomach complained.

"Nice try, now come on, the noodle shop we were going to can satisfy anyone's appetite." The lion said with a kind smile helping her up.

"Thank you, I just hope he can satisfy mine, because most cooks get mad when I ask for more. My appetite may surprise you." She said sheepish.

"Doubtful Shadow." He said with a smile.

"Okay Lion." She said back getting why he called her shadow.

"Well if you don't tell me your name I'm going to keep calling you Shadow. My name is Ging by the way." Ging said with a good natured smile.

"Well I like Shadow, so I guess it can be my name, I've never had one." The now named Shadow said looking down sadly.

"Well Shadow it is." Ging said as all three got to the noodle shop, Zach watching them in amusement.

"Oi, over here, we'll have the usual, and for the lady, as much as she wants." Zach called to the cook who instantly started in on their special orders.

"You guys seem to eat here quiet often if the cook recognizes your usual and your voice." Shadow said to Zach.

"Nah, I just sound different. Plus we eat here every other day." Zach said leaning back before pulling out a strange looking pipe.

"You smoke?" Shadow asked surprised.

"Um Shadow, don't freak out okay." Ging said right before Zach used his finger to light the inside of the pipe, which just instantly had a flame in the end of it.

"What. The. Crap." Shadow said looking at the pipe as if it was the weirdest thing she had ever seen, which it was.

Zach just smiled and blew hard, causing the fire to shoot higher out and create some shapes.

"He controls fire, here you guys go, I'll start the lady off with a bowl of "Shadow Special", enjoy." The cook said handing them three huge bowls filled with noodles.

"Why is it called Shadow Special?" Shadow asked confused.

"It's a joke at Ging." Zach said starting to eat.

"I'll show you later." Ging told her starting in on his.

"Okay." Shadow said to her strange companions. As she started on her soup she realized they were both eating as much as she was, and they were as skinny as she was. Maybe there was some value in sticking with them.

********************************END OF START**********************************

Well this is going to take a while to get all the stuff I need for it so this is the start of it. Kinda just how she got her name and met the shadow's Ging and Zach. It will make sense upon why Ging is happy instead of being pissed. Read and Review.


End file.
